Neon Valhalla
The Neon Valhalla is an optional boss encountered in . It is a stronger version of the Neon Valkyrie and is fought at the Mineshaft Maze — as such, it is exclusive to the Steam release of the game. According to Lance, it is a "Giga Fortress" class tunneling vehicle like his father used to drive; it was retired because its tendency to violently shake the ground caused fatal cave-in accidents when used. Appearance The Neon Valhalla is an older model of the Neon Valkyrie hovercraft line, built for durability. It is wider than the current model, with three hatches for Giga Harpoons and Bombs (legally classified as "mining implements") instead of one, and it has the brass and tan colour scheme seen in other antique pieces of machinery such as the Steam Fish. The front has the classic machine guns and spikes present in all Valkyrie tanks. Overview The Neon Valhalla has one of the highest health pools of any boss in the game, and also heals itself by 2% of its maximum health every turn (3.5% in hard/epic), requiring the player to constantly deal more damage than it can heal per turn in order to defeat it. Not only that, but it will constantly summon a stream of Giga Harpoons, Acid Bombs, Earthquake Bombs, and Shockwave Bombs to assist it in battle, forcing the player to direct damage away from it or use multi-target attacks. Neon Valhalla, unlike most foes but much like the Neon Valkyrie, cannot be captured. Statistics Attack and Abilities -- |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance for the front increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Cannot be countered. |Attack3 = Slam |Target3 = All |Power3 = 120 |Type3 = Physical |StatusChance3 = 25% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3= |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can only be used when no other foes are left. |Attack4 = Machineguns |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 240/15 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bomb |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Note4 = Instead of targeting completely randomly, after each hit there's a 25% chance to swap to a different target. |Attack5 = Honk |Target5 = All |Power5 = 44/3 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Wind |StatusChance5 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength5 = 20% 20% |StatusIcon5= |Acc5 = 200% |Crit5 = 0% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Both debuff strengths increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. The Attack debuff is applied on all hits, while the Magic Attack debuff is only applied on the last hit. |Attack6 = Engine Rev |Target6 = Self |StatusStrength6 = 30% 30% |StatusIcon6= |Notes6 = Both buff strengths increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Reclaims all turrets that are Stunned, Frozen or Syphoned and spawns either a Giga Harpoon, Acid Bomb, Earthquake Bomb or Shockwave Bomb in every empty spot; if Foe Remix is enabled, can also spawn Nuclear Bombs. At the end of the enemy turn, any turrets that have run away due to Surrender are also replaced. }} Battle logic Start of Battle → Ram. 1st action → Regen. 2nd action: * Every 4th turn → Engine Rev; * If Berserked → Ram (1/2), Machineguns (1/2); * If no other foes are left → Slam (1/2); ** <74% HP and a randomly selected player has Attack or Magic Attack buffs → Honk (1/8), Ram (3/16), Machineguns (3/16); ** Otherwise → Ram (1/4), Machineguns (1/4). * <74% HP and a randomly selected player has Attack or Magic Attack buffs → Honk (1/4), Ram (3/8), Machineguns (3/8); * Otherwise → Ram (1/2), Machineguns (1/2). Unlike most other foes, Neon Valhalla doesn't get a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Strategy Neon Valhalla has one of the largest health pools of any of the superbosses, as well as continuous health regeneration. As such, the player will need to deal heavy damage in order to be able to win in the first place. The player should apply in order to reduce Neon Vahalla's defenses and to be able to overcome its regeneration; applying to reduce its offences is also a good idea (the tank will rebuff its Attack and Magic Attack every 4 turns, but even then it's still helpful). It's a good idea to try to setup (with buffs, debuffs and status effects) for a few powerful attacks (like Cleaver or Oblivion) in a short amount of turns instead of trying to chip away its health with constant, but weaker attacks (the best time to go all out on offence is on every 4th turn, since the Neon Valhalla will be buffing and summoning instead of attacking). Note that while the Neon Valhalla can be inflicted with Tired, since it's immune to Bio, and also Accuracy and Evade debuffs, it has essentially no effect on it. The constant onslaught of bombs can easily spell game over, but the threat of the bombs can be negated via applying to cause them to surrender, or and to delay them. Strong Limit Breaks can also be used to take them out if necessary. Bringing the Marble Boulder and/or the Master Wraith summon may prove useful for Syphoning the Bombs; while neither will be guaranteed, they have a higher chance of success than Syphon, and can be used by any player. Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5